dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Penn Jillette
|hometown = Greenfield, Massachusetts |knownfor = Magician |season = Dancing with the Stars 6 |partner = Kym Johnson |place = 12th |highestscore = 12 (Quickstep) |lowestscore = 16 (Cha-cha-cha) |averagescore = 16.5 }} Penn Fraser Jillette is a celebrity from season 6 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Jillette was born in Greenfield, Massachusetts. His mother, Valda Rudolph Jillette (née Parks; 1909–2000), was a secretary, and his father, Samuel Herbert Jillette (1912–1999), worked at Greenfield's Franklin County Jail. Jillette became an atheist in his early teens after reading the Bible and was subsequently asked to leave the church after asking questions in a youth group that also made skeptics of his peers. Jillette became disenchanted with traditional illusionist acts that presented the craft as authentic magic, such as The Amazing Kreskin on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. At age eighteen, he saw a show by illusionist James Randi, and became enamored of his approach to magic that openly acknowledged deception as entertainment rather than a mysterious supernatural power. Jillette regularly acknowledges Randi as the one person on the planet he loves the most besides members of his family. Jillette worked with high school classmate Michael Moschen in developing and performing a juggling act during the years immediately following their 1973 graduation. In 1974, Jillette graduated from Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Clown College. That same year, he was introduced to Teller by Weir Chrisemer, a mutual friend. The three then formed a three-person act called Asparagus Valley Cultural Society which played in Amherst and San Francisco. In 1981, he and Teller teamed up as Penn & Teller, and went on to do a successful Off Broadway and later Broadway theatre show called "Penn & Teller" that toured nationally. Career While the off-Broadway hit was running, in 1988 Jillette was in a speed mariachi power trio called Bongos, Bass and Bob. He played bass; bongos were by Dean J. Seal; and guitar was by Rob "Bob" Elk (Running Elk). The latter two became the a capella comedy duo Mr. Elk and Mr. Seal after the band broke up due to Jillette's movie commitments. They recorded an album with Kramer at Noise New York called Never Mind the Sex Pistols, Here's Bongos Bass and Bob (What on Earth Were They Thinking?). It was released to almost no notice outside of a mention in Spin Magazine, but was immortalized with a claymation video of the single, "Oral Hygiene". Jillette was a contributor to the now-defunct PC/Computing magazine, having a regular back-section column between 1990 and 1994. He and the magazine parted ways over a dispute with a new editor. Jillette felt the new editor was trying to tell him how to write his column and what topics he should be covering. Jillette asserts that he is unsure if he was fired or if he actually quit. Jillette was the primary voice announcer for the U.S.-based cable network Comedy Central in the 1990s. In 1994 Jillette purchased a house in Las Vegas Valley and dubbed it "The Slammer". It has been featured in dozens of television shows and articles and was designed by his friend Colin Summers. He formerly recorded music there, and conducted his radio show at the studio inside "The Slammer". Starting in 1996, he had a recurring role on Sabrina the Teenage Witch as Drell, the head of the Witches' Council. He and Teller both appeared in the pilot with Debbie Harry as the third member of the Council. The show was created by Jillette's friend Nell Scovell. Penn and Teller appear as comedians Rebo and Zooty in the 5th season episode of Babylon 5, "The Day of the Dead", written by Neil Gaiman. For a brief time in 1997, Jillette wrote bi-weekly dispatches for the search engine Excite.com. Each column ended with a pithy comment identifying which of the Penn & Teller duo he was. (For example: "Penn Jillette is the half of Penn & Teller that's detained at airports.") Jillette made a habit of linking many words in his online column to wacky sites that generally had nothing to do with the actual words. The columns are no longer available on the current Excite.com site, but have been republished with permission at PennAndTeller.com. Starting in 2003, Jillette, along with Teller, began producing and hosting the show Penn & Teller: Bullshit! on Showtime. In the show, the two analyze cultural phenomena, debunk myths, criticize people and aspects of society they deem "bullshit". In 2005 with actor Paul Provenza, Jillette co-produced and co-directed The Aristocrats, a documentary film tracing the life of an obscene joke known as "The Aristocrats". It principally consists of a variety of comedians telling their own versions of the joke. From 3 January 2006 to 2 March 2007, Jillette hosted, along with fellow atheist, skeptic, and juggler Michael Goudeau, a live, hour-long radio talk show broadcast on Free FM. The show, Penn Radio, broadcast from his Vintage Nudes Studio in his Las Vegas home. The most notable recurring segment of the show was "Monkey Tuesday" and later "The Pull of the Weasel". On 2 March 2007, Jillette announced that he would no longer be doing his radio show. He stated that he is a "show biz wimp" and decided to stop doing the show so he could spend more time with his children. During the 2006–07 television season, Jillette hosted the prime-time game show Identity on NBC. During 2010-2011, Jillette did a bi-weekly show on Revision3 called Penn Point. On 16 August 2011 Jillette's book God, No! Signs You May Already Be an Atheist and Other Magical Tales was released and made the New York Times Best Sellers shortly after, in the week of 28 August, in the 14th position. An avid upright bassist, Jillette frequently accompanies jazz pianist Mike Jones, who opens for the magician's Las Vegas show. Jillette was one of the contestants on The Celebrity Apprentice season 5, beginning 19 February 2012. He was fired from the show by Donald Trump during the Week 11 episode. Also on 19 February, along with Michael Goudeau, he started the podcast Penn's Sunday School. In 2013, he returned for the All-Star Celebrity Apprentice season, where he successfully made his way to the finale, raising a total of $663,655 for the charity of his choice, Opportunity Village. On 5 April 2013 Penn and Teller were honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in the live performance category. Their star, the 2,494th awarded, is near the star dedicated to Harry Houdini. The following day they were recognized by the Magic Castle with the "Magicians of the Year" award. Business Ventures Jill-Jet In July 1999, Jillette was granted U.S. Patent 5,920,923 for the "Jill-Jet", a hot-tub jet specially angled for a woman's pleasure. He has credited Debbie Harry of Blondie for suggesting the idea, as the two of them were once in a hot tub and Harry made a remark about changing the jets for a woman's pleasure. Jillette liked the idea enough to pursue a patent application at the USPTO under the patent title "Hydro-therapeutic Stimulator". The abstract of the patent explains that a "discharge nozzle is located within the tub and connected to the outlet, mounted to the seat so that the discharged water from the circulation pump automatically aligns with and is directed to stimulation points (e.g., the clitoris) of the female user when the female user sits in the seat." An article in the June 2006 issue of Playboy shed additional light on the invention. Originally, it was to be called the "ClitJet"; however, he stated that "Jill-Jet" was more suitable because it included his name in the title. On the Penn Radio show, telling the listeners about the photo shoot for the Playboy article, Jillette mentioned that he has a Jill-Jet installed in a tub in his house, and that several of his female friends and friends' female spouses enjoy it a lot, but he is not aware of any other installations of a water jet in such a configuration anywhere else. Vintage Nudes Studio Jillette created a private recording studio in his Las Vegas home. The addition, designed by Outside The Lines Studio and built by Crisci Custom Builders between October 2003 and June 2004 as part of his Las Vegas home, was named Vintage Nudes Studios by Jillette for playing cards that he had collected. The cards are displayed in the interior design in a manner which is meaningful to magicians. The studio was home to Free FM's Penn Radio show, and was the home of the Penn's Sunday School stream and podcast until it was demolished in 2016, along with his former home, "The Slammer". Personal Life Jillette says that he has an addictive personality and claims to have never had "so much as a puff of marijuana or a drop of alcohol" because he does not trust himself to do it in moderation. However, he is an advocate of the legalization of all drugs and discontinuing the War on Drugs. Jillette is an atheist, libertarian (he has stated that he may consider himself to be an anarcho-capitalist), and skeptic, as well as an adherent to Ayn Rand's Objectivist philosophy, as stated on his Penn Says podcast. Jillette is a Fellow at the libertarian think tank, the Cato Institute, and has stated that he "always" votes Libertarian. In January 2007, Jillette took the "Blasphemy Challenge" offered by the Rational Response Squad and publicly denied the existence of a holy spirit. His cars' license plates read "atheist", "nogod", and "godless". "Strangely enough, they wouldn't give me 'Infidel,'" he says. From 1987 to 1989, Jillette provided financial support to David and Jad Fair of the art rock band Half Japanese for their record label 50 Skidillion Watts. This allowed the band to release the albums Music to Strip By, The Band that Would be King, and Charmed Life. When asked about his assistance Jillette said, "anybody who listens to Half Jap becomes a fan." In 2005 he wrote and read an essay for National Public Radio claiming that he was "beyond atheism. Atheism is not believing in God ... I believe there is no God." His atheism, he has explained, has informed every aspect of his life and thoughts, and as such is as crucial to him as theistic beliefs are to the devout. Jillette encourages open discussion, debate, and proselytizing on the issue of God's existence, believing that the issue is too important for opinions about it to remain private. Jillette does not, however, dismiss all who do believe in God; a 2008 edition of his Penn Says podcast expresses his appreciation for a fan who brought him the gift of a pocket Gideon Bible after a performance because he realized that this individual sincerely cared enough about him to try to help him. Jillette once stated that there is not enough information to make an informed decision on global warming, that his gut told him it was not real, but his mind said that he can't prove it. He later clarified his feelings on the issue in an interview with the American Humanist Association, saying "the preponderance of information seems to be there is climate change and it is anthropogenic." He endorsed Gary Johnson for US President in 2012 and 2016. Jillette is a collector and connoisseur of song poems. In December 2014, Jillette's blood pressure landed him in the hospital. By his birthday, 5 March 2015, he had lost 105 lb (48 kg). He follows Dr. Joel Fuhrman's Nutritarian diet, which means that he eats no animal products, no processed grains, and no added sugar or salt. Penn is featured in Eating You Alive, a 2016 American documentary about food and health. Jillette is married to Emily Jillette, and they have two children, Zolten and Moxie CrimeFighter. Dancing with the Stars 6 In 2008, Jillette was a contestant on Dancing with the Stars, paired with professional dancer Kym Johnson. He was the first celebrity to be eliminated. A reference to his large feet as a sign of another large body part was bleeped in the West Coast airing. Scores Gallery Penn-Kym-Promo6.jpg PennJillette-Promo6.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 6 contestants